A New Phoenix
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: A boy who is from the Flare Clan has lost everything in his father's kingdom. Now he doesn't know what to do. His life has come to and end, but when the Chase find him, will they make everything change?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**. Only darkness. The boy could only see darkness. The darkness of Kaze'aze. The boy ran past the many dark halls of the area, trying to outrun the monsters and knights chasing him. His jet black hair covered a bit of his eye. His piercing red armor was covered in blood. He had three wounds on the side of his neck. He passed by the dead bodies of many knights. Many brave knights. They all lost their lives...It all hurt him, but he tried to stay strong for survival.

The boy felt **anger** build up inside him. The knights of the Flare Clan were only trying to protect the kingdom. Nothing else. They served bravely. The boy shook the thoughts out of his mind and focused on trying to find some way to get out of the Castle and find help. He sighted a small corridor and hid there. The rush of monsters and knights who were all trying to look for him split up into different directions.

The boy couldn't take it. He couldn't. He felt the madness coming to him. It was coming...**again****. **Then he let a rush of sense come into him. He gripped his Okagi Blade.

"I am Phoenix Flare...I am brave...I am brave..." he constantly muttered. Then he finally came out of his hiding place, surprising all of the enemies nearby. They all focused on him, getting ready to slice him into pieces. Their eyes were completely dark, one of the signs of mental corruption. That meant somebody corrupted all of them.

**Phoenix** whipped out his Okagi Blade. It was made from pure magic enhanced lava and Flare Cryptonite, the strongest stone known to man. There was a pure gem made of magic enhanced ruby in the middle. It gleamed in the light. Then Phoenix felt it again. The **rush**. It was coming. The Okagi Blade's power was flowing into him. This time, he let the energy flow through him. His hair completely covered his eyes, but there was a glimpse of crimson red in them.

A blazing fire aurora emanated from his body. The knights and monsters took a few steps back. Then more of the **power** rushed through him. Too much power. The Okagi Blade itself was overwhelmed by the immense amount of power coming from both of them.

"Ah...ah...This is revenge...revenge..." Phoenix muttered. He pointed his blade at the mob of enemies. "Your death meets here...**Okagi Flare of Destruction**!" he exclaimed, letting a full burst of energy slash from the Okagi Blade. The energy all stayed in one area, then the most bizarre thing happened. Flare Clan Knights were being summoned by the sword! The knights were completely red. They charged towards the monsters.

The knights hacked and slashed. They took down one enemy to the other, leaving behind their blood soaked corpses.

Everything began to get dizzy. Phoenix lost his grip of his blade and slowly collapsed to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Few Days Later...<em>**

"Lass! Look! I think he's waking up!" a voice called out. Phoenix moved his head a bit and began to open his eyes. The second he snapped into realization, everything around him hurt. He was in immense pain, again.

The first thing he saw was a purple armored mage and a pink haired girl. They were overly excited about something. Then he saw a white haired assassin wearing blue armor approach him. Phoenix grew in alarm. "Where am I? Who are you? Tell me now or else I'll-" the knight stopped when he realized that his Okagi Blade was gone. His panic grew. "WHERE DID YOU KEEP IT? GIVE IT TO ME...NOW!" he exclaimed.

The assassin stepped back in suspicion. A group of other people came. "It's ok...everything will be ok." the purple armored mage stated, trying to reassure Phoenix.

"I don't believe you.."

**So..how you think it is? I know, it's terrible. You can barely understand what the story is about... You can't blame me! I haven't been updating my stories or writing new ones for a long time.**


	2. Author's Note

**Dear all the users who have read my stories,**

**I'm very sorry but I'm really booked with stories that I have to continue/finish. I'm thinking of wrapping up my stoy "Dagian is Back" soon. I'm planning to add one more chapter by today and finish off the entire story by the first week of January, 2012. After that I'll be working hard on "Apart, Forever?" and will finish it by February. I'll probably also add a few short stories and finish all of my other unfinished stories. Thank you guys! Thanks to your comments I've been writing more stories!**

**Sincerely,**

**NINJANEXofFICTION**


End file.
